westeropediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Lord Stark1
Welkom! Hallo Lord Stark1 -- we zijn erg blij dat Test197 wiki onderdeel is geworden van de Wikia-gemeenschap! Je hebt nu een hele website tot je beschikking hebt die je met informatie, afbeeldingen en video over je favoriete onderwerp kunt gaan vullen. Maar nu staart een lege pagina je aan. Spannend, toch? Hier volgen wat tips om je op weg te helpen. * Leid je onderwerp in op de hoofdpagina. Dit is je gelegenheid om uw lezers aan te geven wat je onderwerp van belang maakt. Schrijf zoveel je wilt. In je beschrijving kan je naar alle belangrijke pagina's op je site verwijzen. * Maak nieuwe pagina's aan -- soms zijn een paar zinnen al voldoende als beginnetje. Laat het geen lege pagina's zijn! Een belangrijke werkwijze in een wiki is toevoegen en later verbeteren en verfijnen. Je kunt ook afbeeldingen en video toevoegen om de pagina te vullen en deze interessanter en spannender te maken. En daarna vooral volhouden! De wiki's waar veel te lezen en te zien is zijn het meest aantrekkelijk, dus blijf vooral informatie toevoegen zodat je meer lezers krijgt en daardoor nieuwe gebruikers die ook bijdragen. Er is veel te doen, maar maak u geen zorgen. Vandaag is uw eerste dag en er is voldoende tijd. Iedere wiki start op dezelfde manier. Beetje voor beetje, de eerste pagina's eerst, om zich in de tijd mogelijk tot een grote, drukke website te ontwikkelen. Als je vragen hebt, e-mail ons dan via het . Veel plezier! -- Sannse Hi Lord Stark1, Is het je bedoeling om deze wiki uit te bouwen tot een Nederlandstalige wiki over de serie van George R. R. Martin? Ik stel deze vraag van wege de titel van de wiki. Als je idd de wiki wilt uitbouwen dan kan ik je wel een beetje op weg helpen. Ik was een van de oprichters van de Engelstalige wiki van A Song of Ice and Fire op Westeros en ben daar nog steeds actief. Ik heb redelijk wat kennis van sjablonen en mogelijke indelingen voor de wiki. Laat maar ff joren of je wat hulp kan gebruiken. Grtn,Scafloc jul 4, 2012 18:15 (UTC) Hieronder een vergelijking tussen wikia en een aparte wiki: *gratis - kosten van webhosting en registratie van domein *verplicht advertenties op de pagina's - alleen als je er zelf voor kiest *meer mogelijkheden op aantrekken van nieuwe gebruikers door link met andere wikia's en zoekmachines - ook mogelijk maar er moet veeel meer voor worden gedaan. *standaard software; weinig configuratie mogelijk - alles zelf comfigureren; meer mogelijkheden maar veeeel meer werk. Als je zelf geen ervaring hebt het installeren van de software incluis plugins en de hele rataplan dan is een eigen wiki geen goede optie. Ik ben zelf geen techneut dus dat zou voor mij de keus bepalen. Er is op dit moment toevallig iemand bezig om een zelfstandige Poolse wiki op te zetten. Volgens mij is hij wel een techneut maar gezien zijn vragen is hij een newbie wat begreft wiki software. Je zou het hem ook eens kunnen vragen. Dit is zijn talk page op zijn eigen wiki. En dit is zijn profiel op het Westeros forum. Het is zowiezo wel handig om daar lid te worden, ook in verband met het vinden van editors. Ik zal op deze wiki eens wat bezig gaan met sjablonen. Mocht je toch voor een eigen wiki kiezen dan zijn ze makkelijk over te zetten. Ik heb zelf de boeken alleen in het Engels dus ik kan fouten maken bij het gebruik van namen. Grtn,Scafloc jul 23, 2012 16:45 (UTC) Bestaande Nederlandse wikia Er blijkt al een Nederlandse wiki over de series te bestaan. Ik kwam er toevallig omdat deze (test197) via google probeerde terug te vinden (had het adres niet op mijn laptop heb staan). Ik heb de beheerder even een berichtje gestuurd. Scafloc jul 23, 2012 21:17 (UTC) :De beheerder van de bedoelde wiki heeft al gereageerd. De wiki is min of meer verlaten / vervangen door een andere wiki. Deze heeft iets minder pagina's dan test197 maar er is iets meer aan vormgeving gedaan. Wat betreft naam past hij beter bij het onderwerp. Is het misschien een idee om met die verder te gaan? Ik heb even gegoogled (wikia lied van ijs en vuur) en dan komt hij bovenaan. Niet onbelangrijk met het oog op het aantrekken van geinteresseerden. Scafloc jul 24, 2012 09:38 (UTC) :: Dag Lord Stark1, ik ben de oprichter van Westeropedia Wikia en wellicht is het verstandig, zoals Scafloc al voorstelde om onze wikia's samen te voegen. Laat maar even weten of u hiervoor openstaat. --Mathijsloo jul 24, 2012 12:22 (UTC) :::Bronnen zijn idd erg belangrijk en het scheelt heel veel moeite als je ze meteen toevoegd in plaats van achteraf. Dat geldt trouwens ook voor copyright informatie vandaar dat ik meteen daarvan een aantal templates heb toegevoegd. :::Wat betreft de wiki's hoop ik dat jullie snel tot overeenstemming kunnen komen. Het zou jammer zijn als er zaken dubbel worden gedaan.Scafloc jul 24, 2012 14:55 (UTC) ::::Hoi Mathijsloo, het lijkt mij ook erg verstandig om de wiki's samen te voegen. Zoals Scafloc zegt scheelt het een hoop werk. We zullen wel eerst een paar dingen moet afspreken (bronnen, etc.). Persoonlijk vind ik het erg belangrijk dat we bronnen gelijk toevoegen. Dit zorgt ervoor dat de wiki een stuk betrouwbaarder is en dat fouten/betwijfelde feiten snel gevonden kunnen worden. Wat is jou mening hierover? --Lord Stark1 jul 24, 2012 18:41 (UTC) :::::He, ik weet niet of jij al mijn antwoord hebt gelezen op mijn overlegpagina, maar dan alsnog hier even. Persoonlijk ben ik wel voor het gebruiken van bronvermeldingen, zeker ook vanwege dat het de geloofwaardigheid verhoogd van de pagina's. De boeken vormen natuurlijk een goede basis voor de info op de wikia en eventuele andere bronnen die de moeite waard zijn. Helaas, ben ik dit iets te laat gaan beseffen op mijn Wikia, maar dat ben ik nog wel van plan ruimschoots in te halen.--Mathijsloo jul 25, 2012 15:31 (UTC) :::::Als jullie eruit zijn zouden we kunnen beginnen met het kopieren van de pagina's. Ik heb al iets gemaakt dat dat automatisch kan doen. Hij kopieert de artikelen van de ene wiki naar de ander mits het betreffende artikel op die tweede wiki nog niet bestaan. Als ze al bestaan dan moeten we er zelf even naar kijken. :::::Ik moet alleen nog nakijken of dit ook werkt voor de sjablonen (vermoedelijk wel) en voor de plaatjes (vermoedelijk niet).Scafloc jul 26, 2012 18:53 (UTC) ::::::Lord Stark1, ik zou graag beginnen met het samenvoegen van de wiki's. En ik wilde de wiki's in andere talen vragen interwiki links mogelijk te maken met de Nederlandse wiki. Maar omdat te kunnen doen moeten we wel weten welke wiki site we gaan gebruiken. Mijn eigen voorkeur heeft zoals gezegd de Westeropedia wiki voornamelijk om de naam (voor de rest hebben de test197 wiki en de westeropedia allebei hun goede punten). Ga jij hiermee akkoord of heb je een andere voorkeur? Het lijkt me sowieso goed dat Mattijsloo en jij gezamenlijk administrator worden van de wiki, waar die dan ook komt.Scafloc jul 30, 2012 08:17 (UTC) :::::::Het is me niet helemaal duidelijk waarom dat handiger is. Ik heb zeker niks tegen overleg over de punten die je noemt maar ik wil met name graag weten welke wiki we gaan gebruiken. :::::::Het punt is dat ik net met een Poolse en Turkse wiki heb afgesproken dat zij gelinkt zullen worden met de andere wiki's die al gelinkt zijn (Engels, Frans, Russisch, Chinees, Spaans en Portugees). Ik heb bij een paar administrators al aangegeven dat ik nog niet weet wat de site wordt van de Nederlandse wiki. NB de url is nodig voor de configuratie van de interlinks. De eerste reactie die ik van de admins terugkrijg is: "leuk, wanneer weet je welke site het is". Het scheelt hun gewoon in werk als ze de aanpassing ineens kunnen doen. En mij trouwens ook. Scafloc jul 31, 2012 08:15 (UTC) ::::::::Ik snap wat je bedoeld. Ik ben het erover eens dat de wiki's op Westeropedia moeten worden samengevoegd, dus wat dat betreft kan je dat alvast doorgeven. Alleen voor we de wikis echt samen gaan voegen wil ik wel eerst die dingen bespreken en afspreken. Over het samenvoegen zelf, ik heb alle gegevens van deze wiki al op een bestand staan dus ik kan alles in een paar secondes verplaatsen naar Westeropedia. --Lord Stark1 jul 31, 2012 08:54 (UTC) :::::::::Top! Dan ga ik de interlinks regelen. Wat betreft de chat kan ik meestal wel alleen tussen 17:00 en 20:00 ben ik vaak niet thuis.Scafloc jul 31, 2012 09:39 (UTC) ::::::::::Zou rond 14:00 kunnen? Mathijsloo kan dan namelijk ook. --Lord Stark1 jul 31, 2012 10:16 (UTC) :::::::::::Prima! Scafloc jul 31, 2012 10:39 (UTC) Naamgeving hoofdstukken Kunnen we wat betreft de naamgeving voor de hoofdstukken een vaste setting gebruiken bestaande uit naam van boek en hoofdstuknummer? Ik vraag dit omdat een referentie sjabloon die ik wil gaan toevoegen op deze of de andere wiki) hiervan uitgaat. OP AWOIAF gebruiken we dit om een bepaald hoofdstuk op te geven als referentie. Stel dat we willen een referentie opgeven voor de dood van Joanna Lannister tijdens de geboorte van Tyrion. Dit wordt genoemd in A Storm of Swords chapter 38. Dan gebruiken we . Het sjabloon zet dan op de plek waar dit gebeurd de nummer van de referentie en op de plek waar alle referenties staat wordt dan boek, hoofdstuknummmer én pov character genoemd. Bovendien is de referentie zelf weer een link naar de samenvatting van het genoemde hoofdstuk.Scafloc jul 24, 2012 14:08 (UTC) :Over het referentie sjabloon, z'on sjabloon heb ik al een tijdje terug aangemaakt (Sjabloon:ST voor Spel der Tronen). Hierbij komt zowel als op hetzelfde uit. Persoonlijk vind ik dat wel prettig omdat ik meestal wel weet hoeveelste hoofdstuk dit van POV character is maar nooit het precieze hoofdstuk uit het hele boek. Ik heb op dit moment alleen van Het Spel der Tronen een bronsjabloon, maar ik ben van plan om voor de overige 4/6 boeken ook een zelfde sjabloon te maken. --Lord Stark1 jul 24, 2012 18:29 (UTC) Sjabloon:Persoon Ik heb het sjabloon aangepast. Het was lastig omdat de huidige versie van AWOIAF gebruik maakt van een ander sjabloon. En dat andere sjabloon is weliswaar aanwezig op deze wiki maar met andere parameters! De kans is groot dat als ik dat zou aanpassen andere artikelen niet meer zouden werken. Om deze reden ben geen voorstander van het vertalen van parameters. Tenzij het om een sjabloon helemaal op zichzelf staat kost het zo veel moeite om na te gaan of alles nog steeds klopt. Voor het huidige sjabloon heb ik het opgelost om het sjabloon geen andere sjablonen te laten aanroepen. Je kunt op de pagina Jory Cassel zien hoe het toegepast is.Scafloc jul 25, 2012 18:09 (UTC) Categorie:Bronnen en voetnoten